Stay Strong, Alec
by fandomly-inclined
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is mad boy, nobody knows his problem and he isn't willing to open up to anyone, until the schools guidance conselor, Magnus Bane come along and tries to help him. I'm really bad at summaries. Malec. Man/Man Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this story will probably have at least 30 chapters or so but definatly more than 20 chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Mildly dark themed, mild cursing**

**A/N: I do not own these fabulous characters.**

He was a boy.A black haired, blue eyed boy. He didn't talk much. People thought he was weird and a freak because sometimes, he would start laughing or screaming out of the blue for no obvious reason. Every teacher and student was too scared to try and give him some help. No one knew what his problem was or if he had one. Not him, not his siblings, not his parents, no one. But someone, someone very unexpexted was about to find the story behind this little mad boy.

**X X X**

Alec walked into the school building. He was wering dark jean, and a shirt that was black, but it was so worn out that it turned kept his head down as his sister, Isabelle, and his adoptive brother, Jace, walked in with him. They went their seperate ways as they went to their lockers. As Alec walked, with his head still down, people looked at him and started whispering to their friend. Alec ignored the stares and whispers, the got his books for first period and walked down the hall. His head was still down so he didn't see when the schools guidance counselor, Mr. Bane, walked into him.

Alec looked up from the place on the floor where he had fallen, and looked at the hand that was offering him help.

"I'm so sorry" Mr. Bane apologized.

"No it's... my fault I wasn't looking"

Alec didn't wait for Mr. Bane to answer, but just kept walking the same way he was walking.

"Everything is my fault, always my fault" Alec muttered to himself.

He went through first, second, and third period like a zombie. He walked slowly in the halls. He only greeted people with small shy sounds. And he looked completly miserable. When lunch came around at 5th period his sister and brother came and sat next to him. He gave them a rather confused look but let them sit since they were the few people he actually liked. His brother he always liked a bit more because Alec used to have a little crush on Jace, but he was over that now seeing that dating your brother could just make you a bigger freak.

"You're looking more miserable then ever" Isabelle commented

"Thanks, I've been trying really hard to lately" Alec retorted back to her.

"Yea, but seriously dude what's up?" Jace asked with only a hint of concern in his voice.

Alec just shook his head "Nothing, I'm just a little down is all."

Before Jace or isabelle could protest, the bell rang. Alec got out of there before he was able to be questioned any further. Despite what Isabelle and Jace had said about his appearance today, Alec was much more happy then usual. It was his last year at the school and he couldn't wait to get out.

He walked into his 6th period class, which was social studies, and sat in the back, where he usually sat in almost every class. He sat there trying not to call attention to himself while looking at student and judging them while they walked in. But only in his mind. _Slut, bimbo, stupid, black head, racist. _It was one of his favorite pass times. But, when Mr. Bane walked in he was very confused. Ms. Baywright, the usual teacher for the class, mush have been out.

"Settle down, children, settle down. Ms. Baywright is out today with a nasty cold, she may be out for a few days so, you'll be with me" he said rather cheerily. After he said that, he turned to his the computer and pulled up some slides.

Alec soon found himself staring at Mr. Bane's ass. He wasn't surprised about this since he was a gay boy. He had known he was gay since he was 14 and just wasn't as attracted to girls as he was to guys. Even though he had never dated a guy. His sister and brother knew, but his parents didn't. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay, so your teacher left some work for you to do", he started "And she also left some slides for me to show you so, lets get to work."

He passed out the worksheets and pulled up the first slide.

"Okay, so you guys are learning about World War II right?" Everybody nooded their heads yes. "Fabulous! So, can anyone tell me the name of the terrorist group of that time?"

"The Nazis Party" a girl with a short blonde bob answered.

"Correct!" Mr. Bane cheered. "Now, can someone tell me the countries that were teamed up to create the Axis Powers?" he asked "How about you?" he said while looking at Alec. Alec stared at him blankly.

"I don't know" he answered bluntly

"Of course you know, you've been in this class all year" Mr. Bane said "So, tell the class what the answer is." Everyone turned to look back at him. He hated when people looked directly at him.

"What the fuck is your guys problem you don't have to fucking stare at me?!" Alec screamed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but they were still staring at him.

Alec threw everything off his desk while screaming incoherent nonsense. The class and Mr. Bane jus stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Alec had now moved to the bookshelf behind him and started throwing the books on the floor.

"STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL I AM THE SAME GODDAMED SPECIES AS YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Alec screeched at the top of his lungs.

Finally Mr. Bane walked to the back of the classroom, but very cautiously. "Alec, Al-Alexander dear stop this, stop!" Mr. Bane exclaimed. He tried to get a hold of Alec. Even though Mr. Bane was older than Alec by 7 years, Alec was obviously well built o he had a tough time. Eventually, Mr. Bane had pushed Alec down to the floor, in fact he took so much time trying to get him down, that by the time he had the bell rang and they student fled, almost running, out of the class room.

"Alexander, dear, can you come to my office with me you obviously need some help" Mr. Bane said to him.

Alec looked at him for a second, the reluculantly agreed "Fine" he said through clenched teeth.

Mr. Bane then helped him up and walked Alec to the guidance office.

**Okay so, Magnus Bane is a guidance counselor in the school and Alec is a student that had a mental disorder that nobody knows about so people think he's strange**

**I hope you enjoyed that but Iwon't be posting as often witht his story as I have been with Candor or Dauntless? Anyway please favorite/follow/review/tell your friends/dance with unicorn/tell me what you think about the story (please be honest even if you didn't like it and you think I should change something)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie yayz!**

**A/N: Not my characters, Cassandra Clare's.**

Mr. Bane took Alec to the guidance office. He held onto Alec's wrist very tightly so that he couldn't escape. When they finally got to the guidance office, Mr. Bane sat down behind his desk and motioned for Alec to take the empty seat in front of his desk. Alec slowly took the seat and stared at Mr. Bane.

"So, I'm not going to try and suger coat this Alexander, what the hell happened in there?" Mr. Bane asked quizzicially.

Alec shrugged "It's not like it's never happened before" Alec said.

"So this has happened before"

"Yes"

"When did this start?" he asked.

Alec thought for a moment "In the tenth grade"

"And nobody has offered you any help of any kind?" he asked. Alec shook his head no. "You never even had a girlfriend that has tried to help you?"

"Sir, I'm homosexual, I'm not into girls" Alec stated.

"Are you in the closet?" Mr. Bane asked. Alec nodded his head yes. "Okay then, well we have to fix this problem soon so, you have to talk about this soon to someone?" Alec just kept staring at Mr. Bane. "Okay so maybe you'll feel more comfortable if I tell you something about myself first."

Alec finally spoke up "I guaruntee you that there is nothing you could tell me that would make me want to talk to you about my 'problem'" he said putting quotation marks around the word problem.

"Oh really" Mr. Bane said challengingly "Well I'm a 25 year old closeted gay man, you see we probably don't have as many differences as you would think we do"

Alec sat there with his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something but shut his mouth again, after a few seconds he let out a sigh "I can't really explain why this happens to me, I mean like when it does happen I'm not always yelling; sometimes I'm crying or laughing hysterically. Am I crazy, Mr. Bane?" Alec asked as a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

Mr. Bane smiled "No you're not crazy but maybe this is something that is genetic, you know like passed down from your family members" he explained "But I don't want you to just sit there and let this problem take care of itself, so I expect you to come during you lunch period everyday and during your ninth period class evey other day so you don't always miss you class."

"Won't you just call my parents and tell them about this?" Alec asked.

"Not if you don't want me to" Mr. Bane answered.

"A-alright then" Alec stuttered.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but way don't you want your parents to know about this" Mr. Bane.

"Well, I'm not really that close to my parents so yea" he responded.

"If you're not close to your parents then how do you live with them then" he asked

Alec shrugged "I just find anyway I can to cope with it, and if you're going to ask no, I do not cut or practice any kind of self harm"

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Mr. Bane said relieved. He then reached across the desk and put his hand on top of Alec's hand "Just know that I'll be hear for you" Mr. Bane whispered. After he said that, the bell signaling seventh period rang.

"So, I'll be seeing you tommorrow at 5th period but eat lunch first, and then again at 9th"

"Yes, Mr. Bane" Alec answered "See you then"

**I hope you enjoyed this, the nest chapter might have some actual Malec in it. Also please follow my Tumblr page the link is in my bio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.J(Guest): Now that I go back and see my errors I will try harder to proof read my work thank you for that comment.**

**Love-Ice-Rose: I am so glad you love the story**

**Intoxic: Thank you**

**deviant97: Thank you I've always adored teacher/student fanfics.**

**Warnings: Mild cursing**

**A/N: Not my characters the belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

When Alec walked into his next class, which he had with Jace and Isabelle, he was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?" Isabelle asked him.

"Why the hell didn't you try to find us when you freaked out like that in sixth period? And you missed health too?" Jace questioned.

Alec barely had enough time to come up with an answer before the teacher came in to start class. _Oh thank goodness, _Alec thought,_ I don't know how I would've answered that._ Alec didn't want to tell anybody that Mr. Bane was helping him with his problem. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, but he just didn't want people commenting on the fact that he was getting help.

The teacher started speaking "Okay class, take out your textbooks and turn to page..." Alec tuned out what Mr. Stalin was saying. The class, science, was his least favorite and he hated the teacher. Either way, he still took out his textbook and pretended to turn to said Mr. Stalin was drowning on about techtonic plates and such, Alec's thoughts drifted toward the guidance conselor, Mr. Bane.

Alec thought that everything about him was intriguing, the way he walked, the way he dressed. _Especially the way he dressed._ Alec thought. Mr. Bane didn't dress too differently from the other teachers, but he also didn't dress very similar to them. He was quite flamboyant with the way he dressed. His ties were usually sparkly or glittery. His shirts were purple or pink or bright yellow. Alec didn't know why he liked that about Mr. Bane but he just did.

_I wonder what Mr. Bane thinks of me _Alec though. He shook his head. _Since when did I start caring about what people think of me._ He decided to stop thinking about Mr. Bane, and to start pretending he was paying attention to what his teacher was saying.

**Mr. Bane's P.O.V.**

When Alec left, Mr. Bane started to wonder about the boy. Actually, scratch that, when Alec left Mr. Bane stared at his ass on the way out. He found the boy very mesmorizing. He didn't want to be in a relationship with the boy of course, Alec was only 17 he wasn't even legal yet.

_But if he was a little older and in college, _Mr. Bane thought, _then I would do the dirtiest things to that boy._ It wasn't just his body that Mr. Bane liked Alec for, it was because Alec didn't walk around like people needed to pity him because he was mad. Mr. Bane wanted to to know as much as he can about the boy with out being a creep or acting like a rapist. He shook his head and decided to go to the teachers lounge and get some coffee to get Alec off his mind.

When he got to the teachers lounge, he got his coffee and leaned against a table as he drank his coffee. As he was drinking, another teacher came up to him, it was Camille Belcourt, better known as Ms. Belcourt by her students.

"Hey, Magnus, you okay?" she asked.

"Huh, uh yea sure I'm fine" he answered.

Camille raised an eyebrow at him "Are you sure?"

Mr. Bane nodded his head. With that, Camille just shrugged and left him be.

_I really need to get Alec out of my mind_ thought.

**I am really sorry it took for this chapter to be posted there is absolutely no excuse for my laziness, but I am on spring break this weak so I might post another chapter.**

**If you're on spring break this week then have a great week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter came out really early I wasn't planning to update until like Sunday but I wil try to get the next chapter up by maybe tommorrow or Friday.**

**Thanks to all my regular reviewers, love you guys!**

**A/N: Not my characters. M/M. Malec.**

The next day Alec went to school like it was any other day, but today he was just a bit happier. He wouldn't let anyone know that though so he jst acted like he usually did. When the bell for fifth period rang, Alec jumped and went to his locker quickly; he went to quickly eat his lunch then went straight to the guidance office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mr. Bane said.

Alec opened the door and sat down in the seat that was in front of Mr. Bane's desk and tried his best not to look too happy about being in his office. (Even though Alec was so ecstatic, he thought that his balls would blow up.)

"Hello, Alexander, how are you today?" Mr. Bane questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Alec responded.

Mr. Bane gave Alec a small smile "Okay, today we will be trying to find out where the root of this little problem of yours comes from."

Alec nodded.

"Now, if you would please sit in the chair in the corner of the room that would be lovely" Mr. Bane said pointing towards the chair that therapists usually make their patients sit in. Alec walked toward the chair then laid down on it. Mr. Bane sat in the chair across from Alec.

"So, Alexander," Mr. Bane started "Have you ever done drugs?"

"Mr. Bane-" He started but Mr. Bane interupted.

"Alexander, do you mind calling me Magnus instead of Mr. Bane. Calling me Mr. bane seems to formal and I want you to be very comfortable with me." _Wow Magnus that didn't make you sound like a rapist at all_ Magnus scolded to himself in his mind.

Alec blushed "Um yea sure... Magnus." When Magnus heard Alec say his named he started grinning from ear to ear.

_Great, now if only I could hear him screaming my name..._ Magnus thought.

"Okay, so uh... drugs, have you ever done drugs?" Magnus asked again.

"Mr. Ba-I mean Magnus are these questions really necessary?" Alec asked in response.

"Well not if you don't want it to be we could just be getting to know each other." Magnus said.

"So basically like twenty questions?"

"If that's what you wanna call it" Magnus said.

"Okay, I'm fine with that" Alec said as he sat up in his chair.

"Alright umm... virgin?" he asked, when Alec heard this he started blushing madly and Magnus thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Of-of course I'm a virgin, w-why would you think otherwise" Alec stuttered.

Magnus laughed "I'm just asking it's not like I think you go around banging boys" Magnus explained.

"Okay", Alec siad calming down "Next question"

"Do you like anyone in your grade or anyone not in your grade?"

"Define like?" Alec asked.

"Like as in having a crush"

"Oh no, I don't" Alec answered.

"Good to know" Magnus said while smiling.

"Are those blue eyes genetic or are they contacts because your eyes are gorgeous" his question made Alec blush again.

"They're genetic and thank you" Alec said smiling. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand "It was such a pleasure being with you today, Alexander, shall we continue this little game during ninth period"

"Yes of course" Alec responded.

"Until then" Magnus said before he kissed Alec's hand.

**Reviews are like food for so please review. Also if you guys follow my Tumblr (the link to it is in my bio) and tell me your URL and that you followed me in the reviews, I might make the next two chapters come earlier.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not posting at all last week. In school we've been reviewing alot for the math state test since I'm in 8th grade and the actual test is this week on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, I'll try not to let that stop me from updating.**

**Anyways...**

**Love-Ice-Rose****: Lol yea Alec actually does like it and I was trying to find a way to turn Alec and Magnus's relationship up just a notch, so they are now on a first name basis. And thank you for being such an active reviewer. Happy (late) Easter:)**

**Guest****: Thank you to the guest that said they have been following me since forever. Happy(late) Easter:)**

**Intoxic: Thank you and sorry for the shortness (also, sorry in advance for the lack or Malec in this chapter but I promise there will be some int he next chapter.) Happy (late) Easter:)**

**A/N: Still don't own the characters :( and sorry for the shortness and lack of Malec in this chapter.**

When Alec walked (practically skipping because he was so elated) through the hallway he seemed a bit happier. He walked into his social studies class and took his seat in the back of the room. Despite his new found happiness, Alec still judged his classmates as they walked into class. _Annoying, stupid, ugly, fat, idiotic._ Never had Alec ever thought about how mean the things he thought about his classmates really were. Then his teacher, Ms. Baywright, walked in.

"Okay class, today we will continue with World War II" she said "I will be giving you assigned partners to do a project with"

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't really good with group or partner work because he didn't have any friends to work with. Most people thought that he would freak out and try to kill them or somethng.

She started saying the pairs for the project. "Alright so, Mandy and Max, Tris and Tobias,**(A/N:Teehee a little Divergent reference) **Sandy and Danielle, John and Elijah, Alec and Sebastian..." Alec stopped listening to her after she announced who he was partnered with, he looked over to Sebastian and Sebastian gave him a creepy smile. Sebastian Verlac had only moved to their school last month so all that everyone knew about him was that he liked to smile like a stalker.

"For this project you will make a timeline for World War II", she said.

"Starting from the end of the Great Depression to the end of World War II, you may now discuss your projects with your partners." And with that, everyone moved so that they could sit next to their partners.

Sebastian sat in the empty seat next to Alec.

"So," Sebastian started "I was thinking that we should get to know each other first, then do the project" he said.

"Well," Alec interjected "I think we should do that the other way around."

Sebastian blinked. "Alright," he said sounding a bit disappointed "Either way is fine"

Alec blinked. "So umm... what should we do first? I'm sorry, I don't usually pay attention in this class so I have no idea what was going on in World War II" Alec admitted.

Sebastian chuckled "It's alright, besides this project will probably help you get caught up with what we're doing in class and also bring your grade up"

"Sure" Alec complied.

"Wonderful" Sebastian said "Okay, so first of all, in the 1930s America was in a Great Depression so that meant that nobody had money. The U.S. had originally argeed to isolation..."

Alec had just tuned out what Sebastian was saying and nodded to make it seem like he understood what he was saying. Then the bell rang.

"Hey Alec, why don't we meet in the library tommorrow after school so we can satrt working on our project" Sebastian suggested.

Alec shrugged "Uhh, sure" he said disinterestedly.

_Okay, now I see why they call him creepy_ Alec thought. He was a bit happier now that he was one period closer to seeing Magnus again.

_What are you thinking Alec, you're 17, an underaged boy he would never like you. _Alec though back to earlier that day when Magnus had kissed his hand.

_I can't say that I don't have any chance with him at all._

**Once again I am so sorry you guys I will try to make sure I update more frequently for now on.**

**Hope you guys liked that, please follow/favorite/review/tell your friends.**

**Also follow me on Tumblr and Instagram the link to those are in my bio.**

**Did you guys hear that a Harry Styles fanfiction named After on Wattpad is getting made into a movie? Anyways...**

**Happy (late) Easter everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love-Ice-Rose: Thank you and I am 13 to be exact and I really am trying to stretch out my thoughts in this story so the chapter could be longer.**

**Intoxic: Oh you'll see what I have in store for Sebastian. *laughs evily***

**A/N: You already know, I don't own, but please read the little note at the end of the chapter.**

Magnus sat in his office, bored. He stared at the papers on his desk. He was supposed to put the progress reports together so they could be mailed out tot the students. Each time he looked at the grades again, his mind wandered off to Alec. He just found him so... fascinating. Like a rare butterfly or flower, but much more.

Magnus leaned back in his chair and groaned. _My goodness, I have to get my mind off of Alexander. _Magnus thought. _But how _he asked himself.

Magnus looked down at his pants. _No, I would never do that, it's highly in appropriate to do that in a school building._ But he couldn't think of any other way to get Alec off his mind. Magnus sighed and started to unbuckle his pants. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Magnus unzipped his pants and took his member out of its confinements. He wasn't hard... yet. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his length. Magnus imagined that Alec was there with him, sitting on his lap and shyly rubbing his hand up and down his length. He picked up the pace getting harder by the second.

"A-Alec" he moaned while touching himself "Agh, y-yes, oh gosh" he said not being able to control himself.

He imagined that Alec was now biting his bottom lip while he was still jerking Magnus off. Magnus's imagination must've been running a little too wild because he didn't even believe that it was his hand anymore, it was Alec's.

Alec moved and twisted his hand and manuvered it in ways that Magnus never even believed could be possible for a person as innocent as Alec.

"Nghh Alexander, uhhhghh" Magnus grunted and groaned. Magnus was thrusting his hips into Alec's hand now and that only seemed to encourage Alec more.

"Al-Alexander I-I'm-oh my crap" Magnus stuttered out. He didn't have enough time to warn Alec before he came. Magnus rode out his ecstasy for as long as possible. While he orgasmed his vision went white.

When Magnus was done he sat in his chair recovering from his orgasm and panted.

When he was finally able to breath normally, he put his hands on his face thinking about how loud he must've been. Then he buckled his belt again and tried to finish doing the progress reports.

Just when he was about to though, the door opened. It was Camille.

"Camille..." Magnus started obviously surprised "what are you-"

"I heard, you're quite loud and very lucky nobody else was in the guidance office" Camille interupted.

Magnus's face turned slightly red "I'm sorry you had to hear that I was just-"

"Trying to get your mind off of that student that you're trying to get in bed with" she interupted again smirking.

Magnus stared at her dumbfounded "I don't-Camille, I would never do that"

Camille raised an eyebrow at Magnus "Oh, but Magnus I think you would." She said while smirking at him; she sat down in the chair that was in front of Magnus's desk.

"So," she began "who is this boy?" she asked.

Magnus sighed in defeat "Alexander Lightwood" he answered.

"Lightwood, huh? Does he have blonde hair and an abundance of arrogance?" she asked.

"No, that's his brother, the one I'm talking about has black ahir and gorgeous blue eyes" Magnus explained.

"Ahh, I see. I thought that he was just stalking the Lightwood family because he alway's walking into school behind them." she said while chuckling.

"Well, he's not and I think I might kinda sorta like him?" Magnus said like it was a question.

"Well, then you must really kinda sorta like him to be pleasuring yourself to him" she said smirking.

"I wasn't-I-okay fine I was plesuring myself to him but I can't help it, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Camille opend her mouth to say something, but then the bell for the next period rang.

"I've gotta go but I want update on this Alec boy. Daily" she said to him before she walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed, Magnus laid back in his chair and sighed deeply. _What am I gonna do about this?_

**Okay so I am looking for someone to make a BDSM collab with me, it can be straight or gay, but I don't write lesbian because I don't feel comfortable about that, so if you have a friend ot if you yourself would like to write BDSM collab with me then just PM me.**

**OMG guys I just got an iphone, does anyone know if I can update stories from an iphone, if so then tell me in the reviews.**

**Have a lovely weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to post. I had already finished this but there was no internet connection so I was really mad.**

**Intoxic: OMG that was possibly the first review to make me blush, thank you for being such an active reviewer by the way.**

**Love-Ice-Rose: Yea it was kinda weird for me to write this, thank you for being such an active reviewer.**

**A/N: You already know.**

Alec walked to his eighth class of the day. The day just couldn't move fast enough for him. All seventh period in health class he could barely even concenrate on what the teacher was saying (although he rarely paid any attention in that class anyway) his mind was stuck on Magnus. Now he was walking to orchestra. It was one of the classes he liked the most (which was really saying something).

He walked in and took his seat. His stand partner wasn't there yet, so Alec put his backpack under his seat and went to the cabinet where the music folders were kept.

There were so many people in front of the cabinet, Alec hated to deal with this, so he just pushed his way through the crowd with little trouble. Most people were scared of him because they thought he was crazy or a maniac or something like that.

When he went to his seat his stand partner, Jordan, was finally there. He didn't really like Jordan that much because he was always trying to talk to Alec during class. And he had a weird name. Jordan Kyle. _What kind of last name is Kyle? _Alec would always ask himself.

Their teacher, Ms. Florres, sat at her desk typing away at her computer. When the bell rang she got up and called people section by section to go get their instruments. He was in violin 1 and he was pretty good at it so he was in stand 2. He would've been stand 1 if it weren't for Jem Carstairs. Jem was scared of him because he (of course) thought he was crazy.

"Hello James" Alec said when Jem would come into class that day.

"H-hey Alec" he would respond looking like he was going to piss his pants.

Alec abosolutly loved it when Jem would squirm in his chair when he greeted Jem. When Ms. Florres called his section, he went to the cabinet where his violin was held and took it out of it's case, then put the case back in the cabinet. When everyone had their instruments, Ms. Florres started tuning everyone up. While she was tuning Alec started to practice the piece they were playing since he was already tuned.

Alec stopped playing suddenly. _Why do you even try, you'll never be good enough _a voice in his head started saying _Just quit already you piece of trash, you're worthless._ Hot tears started pooling up in Alec's eyes, he accidentally dropped his violin and bow then bent down to pick it up. _You clumsy piece of shit what the fuck is wrong with you just kill youself already._

Alec had had enough of this. He started to feeling every bit of self esteem that he had in himself slip away. He threw his violin to the floor and pushed his stand down.

"SHUT UP" he screamed "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP... PLEASE" he yelled while screaming. He started taking empty chair and smashed them against the ground until they broke. All of the student that were sitting around didn't even make and effort to try and help him to calm him down, they just moved as far away from him as possible.

'WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME LIKE THIS WHY, WHY WHY!" he yelled angrily while throwing and smashing chairs. Ms. Florres finally came out of her state of shock and moved towards Alec slowly, like he was a rabid animal, and tried to calm him down.

"Somebody get Mr. Bane here" she said to nobody in particular. A random student went to the guideance office to get Mr. Bane.

**MAGNUS'S POV**

Magnus sat in his office finally getting to those progress reports when a frantic student came up to his door and burst in.

"Mr. Bane, Mr. Bane, Ms. Florres needs you in the orchestra room ASAP!" she said while panting heavily.

"What, why?" he asked.

"Alec, he started throwing chair and stuff and he's probably going to kill someone or himself"

"Oh... oh gosh we need to go!" he said before he dashed out of the room.

When Magnus got to the orchestra room, Ms. Florres was still trying (with no success) to clam Alec down. Magnus saw this and walked toward Alec and Ms. Florres.

"Alexander..." he said softly "Alexander calm down dear" he cooed as he tried to stop Alec from smashing a chair on the floor. Alec hesitated, but still held the chair over his head. Ms. Florres had walked away from the scene. The bell rang and everyone except for Alec and Magnus fled the room.

"Alexander, listen to me, are you listening?" Magnus said. Alec nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to put down the chair" Magnus said calmly.

Alec put the chair down.

"Wonderful, now come with me to my office so we can discuss why you are so distrought."

Alec nodded again and let Magnus lead him to the guidance office.

Once they got into Magnus's office and sat down, Magnus started to question Alec.

"What happened in there Alec, why did you freak out like that?" Magnus asked.

Alec just shook his head.

"Don't act like it's nothing, nobody freaks out like that for nothing"

Alec just shook his head again.

This time, Magnus took one of Alec's hand in both of his and caressed the back of his hand in an attempt to sooth him.

"Alexander," Magnus said softly "you can't just keep this bottled up inside"

Alec sighed. "Alright" he said in defeat. Alec started to tell him about how he was practicing the pieces on his violin and about that voice in his head and how he just felt like hitting something or someone. When he finished he looked at Magnus to see if he could search for any clues of shock or disgust on his face.

"Alexander... I never knew that things like this happened to you. I'm sorry" Magnus said while squeezing his hand a bit.

**I am still looking for someone to do a collab BDSM with me, if you or someone you know is interested then please PM me.**

**Happy Mothers Day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I GOT CITY OF HEAVENLY FIYAHHHHH IM SO HAPPY!**

**Please no spoilers guys. Please.**

**Anyways...**

**Love-Ice-Rose: Omg I so know the feeling of trying to get my music golder because I'm in orchestra and I (like Alexander) sit in stand 2 lol.**

**Intoxic: He will help him with his problems. Omg, I am really loving your story 'Maybe we are a fairytale?' right now. Im up to chapter 13.**

**A/N: Not my character and DON'T SPOIL COHF.**

"Has anyone ever told you that you weren't a good enough violin player?" Magnus asked Alec.

Alec shook his head. "No"

"Really not even any sibling or a stand partner in ast years?"

Once again, Alec shook his head. Tears started pooling up in his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away, but it was too late becuase Magnus already saw them.

Magnus sat next to him on the patient chair and put his arms around him.

The tears kept coming but Alec refused to let anyone see him cry.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Alec" Magnus said.

Alec shook his head again. The tears that he tried keeping in spilled from his eyes staining his cheeks and he wimpered.

"It's just-," Alec started "It's not really me, it's just this random voice that talks to me at the worst times possible."

Magnus nodded and rubbed Alec's back, urging him to continue.

"I don't think I have low self esteem, but I'm not the most confident person either" he started crying a bit more and sobs racked his body.

Magnus let Alec sob into his shirt and lean into his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay" Magnus said while rubbing Alec's back.

Once Alec had calmed down some, he decided to tell Magnus about when this started.

"In fourth grade I started playing violin. For me it was really enjoyable, but it was the first time playing violin for most of us so, we were all excited." he paused for a second, took a breath, and continued.

"Well most of us, except for Jem Carstairs. His parents made him take violin lesson since like second grade, but even if it was just by two years he was way ahead of the rest of us. I was never intimidated by him. In orchestra I was thought I was a really good player since everyone else in the class hated the teacher and hated orchestra because they thought it wasn't like a real class."

"So, when did this problem start?" Magnus asked.

"If I recall correctly, it started in seventh grade" he started "my stand partner was some girl who I didn't even bother to remember. I was stand two, I was always stand two every single year. I would've been stand one if it hadn't been for Jem. Ms. Florres worshiped the ground that Jem walked on, it was always 'Look at Jem's posture, look at his bow grip, look at how perfect Jem is'"

"Alexander, dear, I am sensing a bit of jealousy here" Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "No, I'm not jealous. I just hate when teachers pick one student and them praise them like they're God's son." He sighed.

"Anyway, in eighth grade I started y'know getting a bit weirder, but Jem had thought that I was just full on insane. So I started harrasing him because it was just so funny for me to watch him squirm when I was near him. But each time I heard him play something, he was so good. I think that was really when I heard the little voice in my head."

Alec took a deep breath and stopped talking.

Once Magnus had foound that Alec had finished explaining his problem to him, he started questioning Alec again.

"So," he started "have did you ever freak out like you just did today, or was this the first time that has happened?" he questioned.

"This is the first time this has happened."

Alec started rubbing his temples.

"Can we just play that question game again?" he asked. "Thinking about what happened last period is starting to make my head hurt"

"Of course Alexander," Magnus replied "anything for you"

"This time I want to ask you questions," Alec said "if thats okay with you."

Magnus laughed "Of course, it would be my pleasure"

"Okay umm..." Alec started thinking about what he was going to ask.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked as a blush started to form on his pale cheeks.

Magnus laughed.

"Alexander, I am 24 years old, I am in no way, shape, form, religion, government, or country considered 'innocent'" he said putting air quotes around the word innocent "so, no I am not a virgin."

"Okay" Alec said giggling a bit "I was thinking that you were still a virgin"

"I could never be a virgin Alexander. I am a naughty,naughty boy."

Alec blushed at this.

"Uhh, why do you dress so umm well you know..." Alec just gestured to Magnus's shirt.

"Well because I like it, I think that the way I dress really expresses me"

"I like the way you dress, I think it really suits you" Alec said

"Why, thank you" Magnus said, smiling.

"What is your-" Alec was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

Camile barged into Magnus's office.

"Hey Magnus, whats been up lately with the black haired, blue eyed student that you like?" she asked before she realized that said person was in the room.

"CAMILE!" Magnus yelled trying to make her leave.

She mouthed 'sorry' before she left.

"What was she talking about?" Alec asked as soon as Camile slammed the door closed.

"Hmm, oh uhhh... She was probably... on drugs, yea thats why she said that. She's on drugs." Magnus said mentally face palming himself.

Alec giggled.

"I don't think that she was on drugs Magnus"

Magnus decided whether he should try to make up a lie or just tell Alec how he feels about him. Magnus sighed.

"Alright, remember that black haired, blue eyed student that she was talking about?"

Alec nodded his head.

"Well that was you" he said.

Magnus waited for a reaction. For Alec to start looking at him with disgust, or for him to start yelling 'Rape! Rape' and running out,or for something that indicated that Alec thought that Magnus was a terrible pedophile, but Alec just smiled and blushed madly.

Magnus was confused.

"Why are you smiling, don't you think that I'm a creep now?"

"No, I don't because I..." Alec stopped talking.

"Tell me, tell me, because you what"

"Because... I like you too"

**My attempt at a cliff hanger lol. I am still looking for someone to write a collab BDSM story with me so if you or someone you know is interested please PM me.**

**Have an enjoyable weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay for two chapters in one week!**

**Love-Ice-Rose****: Muhahaha I do love to torture my readers. And yes I do play violin adn I am quite good at it.**

**Intoxic****: Yea I just decided that I needed to get their little confessions out of the way so I could get to the juicy stuff.**

**xoxodenisee****: Thank you.**

**Dragon-Hollows****: Haha thanks, I aim to please my readers.**

**Im halfway through CoHF and its sooo good, still no spoilers though. If you spoil the book for I will kill you so hard.**

**A/N: I do not own these fabulous characters.**

Magnus stared at Alec, dumbfounded. Alec blinked.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-" Alec started but Magnus interrupted him with a laugh.

"You don't need to start apologizing Alexander" he said "I'm just glad that you don't think that I'm a pedophile thats trying to rape teenagers"

It was Alec's turn to laugh now.

"Why would I ever think of you of a pedophile Magnus?" questioned Alec.

"Alexander, I am 25 and you are 17, it is illegal for us to be together because you're still a minor, its the law" Magnus explained.

"Well then lets break the law" Alec said letting his hand rest on top of Magnus's.

"Alexander, I can't make you do this it's... not right" Magnus said.

Alec ignored what Magnus had just said. Instead he just leaned forward and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus stared at Alec for a couple of seconds. Then he leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips.

It was a slow and thoughtful kiss. It was close mouthed because Magnus didn't want to rush Alec into anything that he wasn't ready for. Magnus tasted on peppermint and cherries. He smelled like sandalwood. Alec was a bit surprised that Magnus had kissed him because he was not expecting him to do that. Alec tasted like drugs. Not the bad kind but to Magnus it felt like he could get addicted to this boys lips.

This had been Alec's first kiss but he still thought that this was the best kiss he had ever experienced. It felt like when Magnus was this close to him that there was a fire that Magnus had somehow ignited just by breathing.

When Magnus pulled away, Alec was breathing heavily and his cheeks were a nice pink color.

"Oh my goodness. That was like a kitten riding on a rainbow. It was magical." Alec exclaimed.

Magnus chuckled "It was really that good"

Alec nodded enthusiastically in response.

"So what happens now?" Alec asked.

"Now," Magnus started "we have to not tell anyone about us. Promise?"

"Yes, of course I wouldn't want you to lose your job" Alec said wide eyed.

"Wonderful" Magnus smiled at him.

At that moment the bell rang and Alec picked up his school bag then left.

**ALEC'S POV**

When Alec walked out of the guidance office and intoo the hallway he bumped into someone. Someone very tall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry" Alec started before he could even see who the person was. When he did look up, he realized that it was Sebastian.

"H-hey Sebastian" Alec stuttered out.

"Hey Alec, I missed you we were supposed to meet in the library a couple of days ago" Sebastian said.

Alec stared at Sebastian, baffled.

"Remember... for our social studies project, so we could get to know each other better" He explained.

"Ahh yes," Alec said suddenly remembering the project "uhh, how about we just go to the library today, I just have to go to my locker first."

"Sure, I've already got my stuff so I'll come with you" said Sebastian.

Sebastian followed Alec to his locker while Alec got his books. When he finished they went to the library. When they got there they took a table in the back and slid into the two seats that were there.

"Okay so uhh, I thought that I would just ask you some questions about yourself" Sebastian said smiling widely.

"Yea sure, thats cool" Alec responded.

"Okay well first," he started "I would like to know your whole entire schedule so that I can know where you are evey single second of the day"

Alec stared at him and he looked quite scared.

"Is that really necessary?" Alec questioned.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Sorry that sounded really creepy, it's a small habit that I'm still trying to overcome" Sebastian said. "I just meant to say that I would like to know your schedule so that I can try to figure out sometimes where we could be working on the project... together"

_Yea Sebastian, that sounds alot less creepy_ Alec thought.

"Okaay" Alec agreed.

"First period, gym

second period, spanish

third period, math

fourth period, art

fifth period,lunch

sixth period, social studies

seventh period, science

eighth period, orchestra

and ninth period I have english" Alec didn't want to tell him about how he only went to english every other day because he went to see Magnus.

"Umm okay, well lets get to work shall we?"

**I am still looking for someone to write a collab BDSM with me.**

**Please read my story "Yes, Master" because I am thinking of adding more chapter to it.**

**Review are like food for me and without food I will die and not be able to update so review please.**

**Have a wonderful day lovlies! :)**


End file.
